runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Death Monkeighs
Mission Statement: "TDM exists to further the enjoyment of RuneScape by providing a clean and mature atmosphere where all types of players, PK'ers and non-PK'ers alike, can share their gaming experiences within a safe and friendly community." Introduction Our Primary Focus at TDM is having FUN and building a strong community. For *over 6 years*, TDM has diligently pursued the goal to have a clan that values players of all sorts. We motivate each other to accomplish our own unique goals. With about 2 events per day and a clan chat that is never empty, you'll find us to be extremely active. If you're looking for a well rounded community, join TDM today! Clan History Our Clan was formed on Nov. 19th, 2004, by Carlos74. Since then, the clan has grown rapidly! In May, 2005, we moved to new forums, got a new website, and split the clan into 2 different PKing groups -- TDM (The Death Monkeighs) & LDM (Lil' Death Monkeighs). LDM was intended as a junior clan, but in August 2005, LDM applications were closed to improve clan strength. On January 1, 2006, LDM was completely removed and The Death Monkeighs no longer have a "junior" clan. At one point, TDM is was one of the largest active clans in Runescape according to the RS HighScores Catalogue, with over 300 members. We have seen many clans rise and fall, but have always been around with no signs of closing. Take the time to look at what we have to offer and you'll quickly see why so many members love to be a part of The Death Monkeighs! Read more Lore Recruitment Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfmWp_MgwVY Environment and Rules Our adult leaders keep the clan focused on both fun AND respect for all players. We stress communication and civilized behavior on the forums, in game, and in the chatroom. To us, being mature means providing a family environment that can be enjoyed by all, free of the crude and immature actions and conversations that occur in so many clans these days. The Death Monkeighs Rules: #Swearing, racism, porn, and any other inappropriate text/pictures will not be tolerated in TDM. We have a family-friendly atmosphere here. First offense is ban worthy! #Obey the clan authority figures. If you have a problem with something you see or are being asked to do, obey first, then appeal to a higher authority (i.e. if you dislike something a moderator has done, speak to the admins about it after you have complied). #Follow all Jagex rules. Not doing so is cause for removal. #TDM is the only clan you can be in. Exceptions are made for certain types of clans; ask an admin for approval. #Treat everyone with respect (even those not in our clan)! You do not have to like everyone, but you are expected to behave appropriately around them. No flaming! This includes anywhere you represent TDM (forum, in-game, chatrooms, fansites, etc). #Do not post or link to hacks, scams, or cheats. See rule #3. #Do not spam our forums or other chat areas. We have a special "Spam" section on our forum for that purpose. #Information on our forum and in chat areas is confidential. If someone can't view the information, then they don't need it. #No lying! Be honest with others at all times! #Be active! Members must visit the forum frequently and attend at least 1 event every 4 weeks. #Follow all event/war, clan chat, IRC or Teamspeak specific rules! Ranks Recruits This is a group that we formed for security reasons. If you just joined the clan, you are placed here until you have talked to someone in-game (see above for details). Recruits do not have access to any event or pk information. They cannot see pretty much any of the forums until they are checked ingame. Monkeigh Applicants Once you've passed the recruit stage, you are placed here until you've completed our mentoring process. MA means "monkeigh applicant", all MA's are considered to be still in the application process until they are promoted to monkeigh. Members Once you are in this group, you will be added to our High Scores, and thus to our Memberlist. You guys are the bulk of the clan. It is your responsibility to be an active member in the clan -- check the calender & come to events and PK trips. Senior Monkeighs Senior Monkeighs are members who have been a part of the clan for 8 months or longer. They are active and knowledgable and a great source for new monkeighs who need a helping hand. If you have any questions about how things work around here, the seniors are sure to be able to help out. Honored Monkeighs Honored Monkeighs are members who have been an active part of the clan for several months and have received admin approval to be promoted to Honored status. They are active ingame and on the forums. They know just about everything! Have a question? You can always ask one of them! They're considered trusted, loyal members. Major changes such as new rules, returning members, and anything controversial are given to the Honored Monkeighs to vote on. To become an Honored Monkeigh you have to be VERY active in game and on the forums, you have to be friendly, show maturity, make good decisions in a conflict (keep cool headed), and treat your fellow clanmates with respect. If you stick around doing this long enough, the admins will take notice and promote you the next time they hand-pick the new Honored members (which is usually once every couple of months). Note that the admins try to limit the amount of Honored Monkeighs in the clan to no more than 25-30% of the total membership. Membership in this rank is a priveledge, not a right and thus, can be removed when deemed necessary Global Moderators (aka G Mods) Global Mods take care of the boards. We love our global mods! They can remove questionable things from our forums and help keep things tidy around here. G Mods are expected to edit threads or close them instead of just deleting threads, when that's possible. Our G Mods work to maintain order on both the forums and the clan chatroom. They also are expected to treat their fellow clanmates with respect at all times. Being chosen for this rank is a privledge, not a right and thus the rank can be removed when deemed necessary. Administrators (aka Admins) Admins are the people who, well, administrate. The admins are capable of doing just about anything. Admins have all of the same powers as the Global Moderators plus some extras. What can we do? *takes a deep breath* We can add members, validate members, ban members, names, or IP addresses. We can arrange, open, close, pin, start, stop, delete or reorganize ANY post, poll, thread, forum or subforum. We control the censors. Admins appoint and monitor all Global Mods. On the active user list the names of any Admin will always be red. The admins work together to keep the clan running. Admins do alot of nit-picky dirty work, tinkering with things until they're just right. If our actions as a whole should be out of line, the proper group to complain to is, well, the Admins! If you need the admins for anything, use the Contact Forum and select "Contact Admnistrators" from the drop down menu. Admins are responsible for the entire clan, and if you ever have any problems with admin decisions, it is encouraged that you *calmly* bring it to their attention. Councils 'Events Council ' This council is in charge of hosting events and also helping members with events that they wish to host. *Anyone* can host an event, but you'll need the help of a member of this council to get it posted to the official events forum. Event Organizers are the chief folks responsible for making sure TDM continues to have *great* events! 'Wildy Council ' Wildy Council is made up of TDM members who are all about the wilderness. They are in charge of making sure our PK trips are running smoothly. Wildy Council members are also in charge of organizing any wars that we wish to be in. So basically... if something involves fighting in the wilderness... these folks are in charge! 'Public Relations Council ' The Public Relations Council takes care of all recruiting site topics -- responds to those who are looking for a clan and is , in many times,, a future Applicants first intro to TDM. 'Recruiting Council ' The Recruiting Council is responsible for maintaining all of our Recruiting threads and advertising TDM to those who are looking for a clan to join. Recruiting Council members can also accept new applicants into the clan. 'Mentor Monkeighs ' These folks talk to new members in-game, helping them out with getting used to our forums, rules, pking standards etc. They are like our security guards... they stand at the "gate" and make sure that anyone who applies for TDM really is who they say they are, and that they then know what they need to do to progress to the next level. New applicants are required to talk to a member of this team before they have access to event and pk info on the forums. 'The News Staff ' The News Staff produce "The Monkeigh Times" - a clan newsletter filled with Notices, Event & War reports, Interviews and Competition results, along with a load of other articles to help you keep up-to-date with what's going on in the world of Runescape. 'The High Council ' The High Council is not exactly a council in and of itself. It's a team of people who each are in charge of managing the other councils. For instance, one member of the HC is head of the recruiting council, another is head of the wildy council, another is head of the newspaper, etc. The members of the High Council are carefully chosen as leaders of their respective groups and are responsible for adding and removing people from the individual councils. If you are interested in joining a council, the HC's are the ones you need to contact. See the announcement in the "Important Announcement" forum for more information. Events 1.jpg|TDM at Bandos|link=http://deathmonkeighs.com/phpbb/viewforum.php?f=44 1zn5vo1.png|TDM Karamja Fishing|link=http://deathmonkeighs.com/phpbb/viewforum.php?f=44 TDMdwogres.jpg|TDM Dwogres and Chaos Dwarves|link=http://deathmonkeighs.com/phpbb/viewforum.php?f=44 25ssg2w.png|TDM Hugo|link=http://deathmonkeighs.com/phpbb/viewforum.php?f=44 The Death Monkeighs encourage community through daily Events. These Events are planned mainly by the Events Council, but members can host their own events through the Post-N-Host forum. These Gatherings include Boss Hunts, Minigames, Parties, Recruitment Events, Wars, PKing, and Skill Competitions. Member Services The Death Monkeighs boasts a myriad of member services. Some of which include: *Customized Website and Forums *Daily In-Game Events (registered members only) *Teamspeak 3 Voice Chat (registered members only) *SwiftIRC Chat: #deathmonkeighs *Runescape Clan Chat: The Death Monkeighs *Runescape Clan Page: The Death Monkeighs *Runescape Recruitment Topic *Twitter: @deathmonkeighs *Youtube: TheDeathMonkeighs Category:Clans